User talk:Vegas adict
Spell Check Seriously VA, spell check is your friend. And capitalization is capital. Big McLargeHuge 02:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding your question I guess they could help the MOS, but the MOS won't want to offically join forces with them. Rasengod 21:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --- Omg, can you stop making one sentence long articles, using misspelled words, and improper grammer.. grr.... //--Teh Krush 23:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) That is the only reason why I exist, Teh Krush. Big McLargeHuge 00:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Would everyone please stop telling me my spelling's bad i know it is and im trying to improve it if you have such a problem with it Ten Krush please corect it yourself--Vegas adict 18:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Would you atleast make articles more then a sentence long and using Capital Words Like I Am Now in the titles and headers : The Big Boom vs. The big boom ://--Teh Krush 20:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) my artical's are more than 1 scentance long and its at least not atleast--Vegas adict 20:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I speak Canadian english, sorry. //--Teh Krush 21:00, 19 February 2009 (UTC) so it is atleast for me :oh and, Technology recovery team, and Necropolis set. //--Teh Krush 21:05, 19 February 2009 (UTC) = AL ittle Talk = Vegas I would like to talk to you about your writings. Now I don't want to hinder your writing or you own exploration into fallout but can you ease-up on the whole "my faction it big, better, and smarter then yours" you are starting with the japanse. the thing is that your not taking in constideration passege of time, the counties economy and resources and interaction with other groups. evern with a fully fueled vehicle it would take months to cross asia and that with highways, in fallout there are no more real roads. why don't you focas on developing Japan and its after fallout culture without interacting with other culture for know. You can create the veries settlement, groups, and people that make up main land Japan. Develope the Economy and inferstucter of japan, how does it get the raw materials to produse its varies technologies.What is the exact peramiters and states of you "Hope" power Armor. MAKE FALLOUT NINGAS!!! research Japan, research alterreality Japan in other games or stories, Google the Draconis Combine stuff like that show the Japanese influence in you Japan pages. Templar88 22:39, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Do you mind if I add to your japan page by making Tokyo? Rasengod 22:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) firstly yes rasengod feal free to expand on japan by creating tokyo secondly the guy who made N.U.K.E i will remove the part about the japanese fining the Data log's ectra and producing ship's outside japan i will concentrate on there hatred of the enclave and the search for technology and finaly il add dates and for now focus on japan's economy P.S the japanese have helocopter's--Vegas adict 20:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I will start with Shibuya then continue from there. I'll start it right away. Rasengod 20:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Screw helicoters, give them fuel celled powered Zero fighter jets. Thanks for being a good sport vegas, if you need any help ill be floating around. Templar88 14:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Vegas, i am going to be nice and try to improve all your articles, such as the ones that are a sentence long, are you ok with that? //--Teh Krush 20:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) absalutly thank's--Vegas adict 20:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It would include changing the names, and also the Necropolis set is the exact same as my Pulse Rifle, so that page need not exist.. //--Teh Krush 21:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) the necropolis set is not the same as your pulse rifle for starter's one was developed in japan the other in america--Vegas adict 21:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Fine fine, they do the exact same thing.. and yours is a stub. : Ok, iv'e changed the article names of some of your stuff, and added to it, (don't worry, the old name will still go to the new one) //--Teh Krush 21:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Japan I removed Japan from Vladivostok Confederation's list of conquests. Instead, I placed a description of the Confederation's failed attempt to conquest Japan. I only read some sections of your article, so some details may not match up. Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk)( )' 23:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the connect man, I really don't have too much time for RP'ing right now, but like, if I do, I'll come to you. RP:Japan sounds hot an' all, but I can just hardly keep up with this stuff nowadays, so, not right now man. Realek 21:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'll probably join up, but I got a few things to write up first. Rasengod 21:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I hope I can be a good player, at least I can show others how I evoled, and learn how to use power armor Brengarrett 21:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks man. Realek 02:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Data for the Roleplay This is wear I find out my mom died here, because of the enemy, ok lets incorperate it, also I reference in the other roleplay that because of me, some of my own men diedBrengarrett 03:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'll try and do them justice. Run4urLife! 21:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) response go for it. you can kill Velez, but the Town Hall and the barracks dont get stormed, and your attack has to fail (srry, although you can kill off crusaders at your pleasure, as long as we get our fair share of kills) KuHB1aM 01:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :maybe. i usually dont remove limbs from my characters unless i plan it that way. if you want, though, go ahead and burn down Virgil's home (he's got a family). cliche, i know, but thats life for ya KuHB1aM 21:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) =Van Buran= I'm really getting into the fallout original story for Fallout 3. Its quite interesting and continues and connects to the 2 game quite well. So I’m might go “CanonNazi” on you Las Vegas stuff to connect it the games and canon. I promise I will not delete any of you word and all make a back up copy if you don’t like what I do to your city. But I’ll think you’ll like the outcome. Templar88 21:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Please just go ahead if i don't like it il change it back--Vegas adict 22:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RP Soon, I'm going nuts on creative things today. Partying last night did me a world of good! Run4urLife! 19:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) MK Plasma Rifles Merge the two pages, having two stubs is kindof useless, just have one page called MK Type Plasma Rifles, and two headers in it for both the weapons, (like I did for the Pulse Rifle), also I added teh weapon template to the MK2 page for you to experiment with. //-- Teh Krush 19:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to merge pages(sory)--Vegas adict 19:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I did it, Mk3a now leads to Mk Type Plasma Rifle. (Add your plasma cannon info to that page aswell) Ill help you as you go //-- Teh Krush 19:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thank's could you tell me how to link the name to the articall--Vegas adict 20:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) If you mean Redirect, then make an article with only #REDIRECT Mk Type Plasma Rifle if you want to have Mk Plasma Cannon redirect to the Mk Type Plasma Rifle page. //-- Teh Krush 20:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Here, click all these links. Mk2 Plasma Rifle, Mk3a Plasma Rifle, they all lead to Mk Type Plasma Rifle. //-- Teh Krush 20:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Now, Mk Plasma Cannon leads to it aswell, just edit the weapons info under the header on the Mk Type Plasma Rifle.